Iolanta Feyanova
Princess Iolanta Konfetskaevna Feyanova of the Land of Sweets ''she/her is a 2017-introduced and fanon-only character created and developed by '''amatoresx'. She is the only daughter and eldest child of the Sugar Plum Fairy from the Russian 2-act ballet The Nutcracker, which was composed by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky and choreographed by Marius Petipa and Lev Ivanov. She is currently attending her Yearbook Year '''(otherwise known as her third year) at Ever After High in the Kingdom of Ever After and rooms with Jacqueline Tempest . Tough she is deeply moved by the plight of those involved with the Rebel Movement, Iolanta is very conflicted with her own destiny. She greatly desires to fulfill her destiny and make her mother proud, however she also loathes the aspect of her destiny that has anything to do with dancing. Due to her clashing views of her own destiny, she's currently content aligning herself with those who find themselves in between the two sides, making her a '''roybel. Hailing from the Land of Sweets, the "sweets" aspect of the kingdom definitely manifests itself through Iolanta, who is''' well-spoken''' and expresses''' kindness to every individual she meets, even towards people she doesn't even like. She's a '''bright student who has achieved admiration from both her peers and teachers for her shining (yet humble) intellect and various talents, which includes (but is not limited to) her incredibly-skilled and poised ballet dancing. While being perceived as the "epitome of perfection" has its benefits, Iolanta certainly feels the overwhelming pressure from others having exceedingly high expectations of her, especially from her own mother. History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence TBA Attending Ever After High Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year TBA Yearbook Year TBA Characteristics Personality & Traits TBA Physical Appearance TBA Hobbies & Interests Creative Writing TBA Literature & Linguistics TBA Performance Arts TBA Science Fantasy TBA Fairy Tale - The Nutcracker How the Story Goes : Main Article: The Nutcracker How Does Iolanta Come Into It? TBA Opinions on Destiny TBA Parallels TBA Name Pronunciation: yow-LAWN-tah KAWN-feht-SKAY-ehv-NAH fey-AH-noh-VAH ''(Iolanta Konfetskaevna Feyanova) The name "Iolanta" is a feminine name of Russian origins and means "violet flower". The name was chosen for its meaning having to do with the color purple. "Iolanta" is also the name of a opera composed by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, who composed ''The Nutcracker. Iolanta's patronymic is "Konfetskaevna" and also serves as her middle name. The name is derived from her father's name "Konfetsky", which itself is derived from "konfety" (the Russian word for "candy"). The reason this name was chosen is because Iolanta is from the Land of Sweets, which has heavy candy and confection-themed motifs (sugar plums are also a type of candy typically eaten around Christmas). Her surname "Feyanova" is a combination of the Russian word for fairy (feya) and the ending "-ova", which is the feminine ending to Russian surnames. Education As an astute and studious student, Iolanta prides herself in her dedication to her schoolwork and focus on attaining exceptional grades. Her fairy point average (FPA) has always been a perfect 4.0, and she's been currently able to maintain such a high FPA for all three of her years at Ever After High. Class-ics Schedule 'Freedom Year' Legacy Year 'Yearbook Year' Hextracurricular Activities 'Dance Class' TBA 'Drama Club' TBA 'School Band' TBA Tropes (shout-out to spades for inspiring me to include this in the pages of my ocs ! '' ����)'' * Academic Athlete * The Ace * Adorkable * All-Loving Heroine: She's known to be kind to everyone, even if she doesn't exactly like the person she's being friendly with. * Artificial Limbs: She was born missing her right leg, but it's been replaced with a prosthetic leg that features intricate designs and such. * Ballet: She's an accomplished ballerina. * Beware the Nice Ones: Despite her kindness towards people, she's prone to speaking badly of others behind their backs (usually when she's certain the other person isn't nearby). * The Conscience * Cool Big Sis: To her younger brother Timofae and Calina Kuznetsov. * Cool Crown * Cute Bookworm * Deadpan Snarker * Everything's Better with Sparkle * Facial Markings * Girly Girl with a Tomboy Streak * Go-Getter Girl * Gossipy Hens * Graceful Ladies Like Purple * Humble Royalty * I Want My Beloved to Be Happy * Lady And a Scholar * Ms. Imagination: She has an extensive imagination, mostly involving her friends and people from her school life. * My Beloved Smother: While she loves her mother dearly, she's also averse to her mother's overprotective and controlling tendencies over her. * Nice Girl * Older Than They Look * Omniglot * Our Fairies Are Different * The Perfectionis * Pointy Ears * Politically Active Princess * Polyglot * Princess Classic * Proper Lady * Pure Magic Being * Purple Eyes * Renaissance Man * School Idol * Smitten Teenage Girl: She considers her crush on Kaden Radcliffe to be embarrassing and silly due to their different class statuses and the fact that he's also her best friend's ex-boyfriend. * Socialite * Spoiled Sweet: Averted. She's definitely privileged due to her upbringing as a princess, but despite this she's actually more grounded and humble than most princesses of her caliber. * Stealth Insult: She's capable of delivering such insults due to her outwardly sweet nature (her insulting others is unexpected) and clever ways with words (one wouldn't initially interpret them as insults in the first place). * Sweet Tooth: It's to be expected for someone who hails from the Land of Sweets. * The Stoic * Sudden Name Change: Not counting her concept names (which were Calina, Faina, and Uliana); Iolanta's full name was originally "Iolanta Svetlana Feya", which was then changed into "Iolanta Uliana Feyanova", and then was recently changed to "Iolanta Konfetskaevna '''Feyanova". * '''Teen Genius * Tranquil Fury: She often expresses her angy in a calm and collected manner (which makes her seem scarier than she usually is). * Winged Humanoid * Wise Beyond Their Years Trivia *She is fluent in various languages, including various Slavic languages (such as Russian and Ukrainian), French, Greek, Japanese, and Latin. *The earliest concept for Iolanta was mentioned alongside Kaden's prototype in an extremely old blog post, where she was instead mentioned as a character named "Rosalinda Elver" and was meant to be the daughter of the Rose Elf. *Her crush on Kaden is a reference to the scrapped storyline between Rosalinda and the prototype version of Kaden (in which both characters were romantically involved). *She was born missing her right leg, which is currently replaced by a intricately-designed prosthetic. Quotes TBA Category:The Nutcracker Category:Fairies Category:Russian Category:Roybels Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Amatoresx Category:Amatoresx's Secondary OCs Category:Females Category:Work in progress Category:Princesses